<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>罗宾的意义 by MountainYo4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444104">罗宾的意义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainYo4/pseuds/MountainYo4'>MountainYo4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batdad, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bromance, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Comfort/Angst, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flying Graysons, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, The Flying Graysons - Freeform, Tim Drake is Red Robin, batbros, batfam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainYo4/pseuds/MountainYo4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“好吧，新闻快报，我是第一个罗宾。你们还记得吗？你们好像都不记得我是那第一个被取代的人。你们每个人都在不断地提醒我抚养我长大的那个人曾经认为我不够好。”<br/>换句话说——迪克·格雷森在一个糟糕的日子里终于发飙了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; John Grayson, Dick Grayson &amp; John Grayson &amp; Mary Grayson, Dick Grayson &amp; Mary Grayson, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, batfam basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>罗宾的意义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391289">the meaning of Robin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod">PotterheadAvengerDemigod</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lofter链接：<a href="https://mountainyo4.lofter.com/post/1d47040f_1c8a70c29">https://mountainyo4.lofter.com/post/1d47040f_1c8a70c29</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>四月一日对迪克·格雷森来说一直是个糟糕的日子。这一天他曾失去了一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克醒来的时候感觉像是被哈莉的木槌打中了头，头痛冲击着他的头骨，胸部好似承受着无法解释的重量让他呼吸困难，这也使得思考更加困难。前一天晚上在他糟糕的巡逻的最后发现在一条小巷里昏迷不醒的杰森并不得不把他拖回庄园接受治疗的事实对这一切都没有帮助。他肩膀上的缝线仍然令他感到刺痛，缠在躯干上的绷带使他更加呼吸困难。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尽管如此他还是醒过来了，他能听到庄园里闹腾起来的声音，隔壁房间里的蒂姆不停地在他的笔记本电脑上打字，杰森发出的重复的“砰砰”声——他在这里，迪克一时间对此感到惊讶，因为尽管杰森和家里所有人的关系现在变得好多了，他仍然不愿意在这里过夜——他可能是在往墙上扔从压力球到刀子之类任何可以扔的东西(迪克对这是不是刀子抱有怀疑，阿尔弗雷德会因为杰毁坏墙纸而拿下他的脑袋)。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克从床上挪起来，把他的腿从床边摆出去并只是在那里坐着呼吸了一会儿。没关系。只是一天而已。已经过去十四年了。他能做到的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只不过是阿尔弗雷德在厨房里、布鲁斯在办公室里、他的兄弟们为一件小事争吵不休的普通的一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是普通的一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他之后要去去买点花。她一直最爱的粉色康乃馨。白色的帚石楠、紫色的风信子。一朵深红色的玫瑰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他会好起来的。他必须好起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森和达米安吵架的声音在大厅里回荡，迪克知道阿尔弗雷德正忙着做早餐没时间打断他们。而且他不应当做这些事，老管家已经做得够多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以迪克必须去尽一个哥哥的责任，尽管他的头很痛，他甚至不愿离开自己的房间。当他站起来时，他断掉的肋骨在抗议着，整个房间一时之间旋转着，他认为他应该可以比实际上呼吸得更有规律些，但是他对这个家负有确保他的弟弟们不会把对方撕成碎片的责任。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他闭上眼睛。深吸一口气。屏住。呼气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧。他能解决这个。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他身边的门发出了“砰”的一声，楼下的喊叫声也在逐渐升级。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>很好。因为杰森和达米安两个人<em>显然</em>不够处理这事，现在蒂姆也不得不加进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克又呼吸了一次才伸手去开门，他慢慢地走下楼梯。争吵声越快停下，他的头痛也会越快减轻，如果没有别的动力让他去停止争吵的话至少还有<em>这个</em>。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他把身子靠在门框上，嘴角挂着微笑。 "小翅膀，这是怎么回事?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“该死的告诉那恶魔小子别再攻击我了! ”</p>
<p>“<em>打扰一下？</em>”达米安露着牙咆哮道，“我不会把我的训练浪费在<em>你</em>这样的人身上，托德! ”</p>
<p>“那么攻击我就可以了吗? ”蒂姆插了进来，挥舞着被包扎好的手臂。“这是上周你因为我想抚摸你的猫而<em>刺伤</em>了我! ”</p>
<p>“伙计们，拜托……”</p>
<p>“哦，成熟点吧，德雷克，我几乎没有伤到你。 如果你真的碰了阿尔弗雷德它会把你伤得更重。”</p>
<p>“你的<em>猫</em>会伤我伤得比n—”</p>
<p>"还有<em>你</em>，代替品，别每次我出去巡逻的时候都乱动我的装备!"</p>
<p>“别这样，请不要……”</p>
<p>“所以你<em>想</em>不让我给你的东西升级? ” 蒂姆把目光从达米安转移到杰森身上答道，“难道你希望我袖手旁观，让毒藤女的下一剂毒药在你体内发作吗? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克捏住自己的鼻梁，拼命努力不让不停地冲击着他的头骨的头痛来控制自己。他已经在刀口上了，他的肋骨抗议着他的每一个动作，他的头感觉就像要裂开了。每次他停下来试图调停这些毫无意义的争吵时，想起今天是四月一号对此没有任何帮助。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对他的心碎没有任何帮助。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这比他们三人最近几个月的大多数争论都更糟糕——迪克真情实感地认为他们越来越亲近了。他也为他们克服了他们之间的分歧并真正地在一起工作而感到骄傲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“伙计们，别这样，”迪克试着走到蒂姆和杰森中间，确保达米安不会接近他们中的任何一个。 “别这样，我以为我们已经解决了这个问题! ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧，如果代替品不停止扮演迷你蝙蝠侠—”</p>
<p>“<em>我</em>是父亲的合法继承人，托德，你没有权利—”</p>
<p>“闭嘴，达米安，我们都听过这事了！有血缘的儿子，真正的儿子，宝座的继承人—”</p>
<p>“但我还是那个比你先到的罗宾! 布鲁斯<em>选择</em>了我，你是<em>强迫</em>他的! ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就是这样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好了，<em>够了</em>！你们几个都给我<em>闭嘴</em>! ”迪克无法阻止那突然爆发出来的喊叫声，那嘶哑的喊叫声，那是绝望、崩溃和<em>激烈</em>的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们已经争吵过无数次了，几百万几千万以至于迪克现在甚至数不清它们的数量，他不会对他们大喊大叫，他不是那个会对他们大喊大叫的人。他是一个有趣的哥哥，他像夜翼拆炸弹一样解决这样的争吵，只不过现在他是炸弹，他爆发了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“够了，”迪克重复道，吓到了其他三个人让他们保持沉默并不是他的愤怒。而是一种冷酷、强硬的语调，钢铁般、冷静、<em>令人恐惧</em>的语调。“这种争吵我已经听过很多次了，我睡着了都可以告诉你们它是怎么发生的。达米安对蒂姆大喊布鲁斯如何更快地接受了他，蒂姆吼回去，杰森插嘴说了更多是关于布鲁斯和复仇的废话，然后就一直这样一次一次<em>又一次</em>下去。你们从不停下来，是吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们继续关于互相替换、布鲁斯最爱谁的争吵，然后你们就像你们就像攻击你们应该打击的恶棍一样互相攻击，这一切都是关于谁是更好的罗宾，谁打得更好，都是关于<em>你们</em>。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧，新闻快报，<em>我</em>是第一个罗宾。你们还记得吗？ 友善的我，永远是那个大哥，永远是在你们互相残杀之前阻止你们的人。但你们似乎都不记得我是第一个被取代的人。你们好像都不记得我是那第一个被取代的人。你们<em>每个</em>人都在不断地提醒我抚养我长大的那个人<em>曾</em>认为我<em>不够好</em>。但我随它去了。 我仍然爱你们三个，你们是我的<em>家人</em>，我随它去了。 你们知道为什么吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们知道罗宾背后的真正含义吗？ 你们有人知道这个名字代表什么吗，我们为什么要用这个名字？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“当然。那是罗宾，神奇小子。罗宾，蝙蝠侠的另一半。罗宾，这个和蝙蝠侠一起打击犯罪，阻止黑暗骑士成为他所工作的阴影的牺牲品的男孩。罗宾，给高谭市带来希望的男孩。” 迪克闭上眼睛，深呼吸，靠在墙上叹了口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他睁开眼睛，调整他的情绪，语调平稳：“当然，罗宾确实意味着这些，那并没有错。 但最重要的是，罗宾意味着<em>家人</em>。而且没有，你们<em>没有</em>一个人尊敬这点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们有没有人曾经停下来问过这个名字是从哪里来的？ 你真的认为布鲁斯 · 韦恩，蝙蝠侠，‘吾即复仇，吾即黑夜’会想出一个像<em>罗宾</em>这样的名字吗？不。当然不会。 罗宾曾是<em>我的</em>名字！ 罗宾<em>曾是我母亲的</em>名字。我母亲给我……取的名字。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克摇摇头，闭上眼睛，他没有听到蒂姆的低语：“哦该死。”或杰森的咕哝：“好吧，我们把这个搞砸了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他没有看到达米安静止了，没有看到蒂姆面露惧色，没有看到杰森欲言又止。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是的，当B把我的名字给了杰的时候，我确实有一段时间很讨厌他。但我更讨厌B。真的。 但是当之后我看到了杰森上街时那种闪闪发光的样子，看到了布鲁斯以为四下无人时露出的笑容。我怎么能不原谅呢？ 罗宾意味着家庭，如果我不能尊重妈妈*一直希望我尊重的东西，我又怎么能自称喜爱这个名字呢？ 所以我就让它过去了，我原谅了你们两个，我爱你们每一个接过这个斗篷的人。因为罗宾意味着家庭，你们每一个成为罗宾的人都意味着家庭的新成员。又一个需要爱的兄弟。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克把头往后仰靠在墙上，没有注意到泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。“然后杰死了。我非常<em>愤怒</em>。我刚刚接受了罗宾的意义，我刚刚接受了有一个新的弟弟会很棒，我们可以一起出去玩、看电影和作弄B。然后这些就<em>消失</em>了。但是后来蒂姆出现了，我发誓我不会重蹈杰森时的覆辙。有一段时间一切都很好，杰回来了，他恨我们，但这没关系，因为罗宾意味着家人，对吧？ 所以杰最终还是会回来的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克没有看到杰森脸上痛苦的表情，没有看到蒂姆湿润的眼睛，也没有看到他突然擦拭其中一只的样子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但后来B死了，我不得不成为蝙蝠侠，然后我不得不做出<em>选择</em>。我能怎么选？我最小的两个弟弟，一个孩子和蝙蝠侠一起长大，一个孩子我才刚刚认识。<em>我能怎么选？</em>如果我从家人那里<em>剥夺</em>了这个头衔，我怎么能说罗宾意味着家人呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但是我不能把蒂姆当作我的罗宾。蒂姆，那个和布鲁斯并肩作战的孩子，那个已经从我和布鲁斯身上学到东西的孩子。他和我是平等的，我怎么能把他当作我的罗宾呢？ 罗宾是一个坚持向他们的蝙蝠侠学习的人。蒂姆已经从我这里学到了他能学到的一切。所以我选择了达米安。我必须这么做。我怎么可能不，因为我知道如果我不这么做，他就会回到塔利亚身边，回到刺客联盟？我怎么能让布鲁斯的亲生儿子<em>杀人</em>呢？所以我选择了达米安，就这样疏远了蒂姆。 所以这个意味着家庭的名字在某种程度上拆散了我的家人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克沉闷悲伤地大笑起来，摇了摇头。“我本可以处理得更好。我<em>应该</em>处理得更好的。 我应该把蒂姆拉到一边解释清楚。我没有，我每天都在后悔。但是后来B回来了，我发现蒂姆开始自称红<em>罗宾</em>，我想，是的，也许问题可以就这样解决了。虽然花了一段时间，但看起来的确如此。慢慢地，我的家庭似乎又重新团结起来了。我以为我们做得更好了，真的。达米不再试图杀害任何人，杰伊也不再杰伊也不再一有机会就攻击我们。我们所有人都开始花更多的时间在一起，我们可以一起吃饭而不争斗，这很棒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“罗宾终于意味着家人了，”迪克低声说道，他嘴边的微笑苍白而又自嘲， “但是你们却偏偏选择在<em>今天</em>重新开战。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克没有看到蒂姆在脑子里算着日期，没有看到杰森困惑地看着他，没有看到达米安完全僵硬的姿势，也没有看到他咬着嘴唇，哪怕只是一瞬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他看到的只有妈妈边缘模糊不清的脸，她的红头发和蓝眼睛——<em>他的蓝眼睛</em>。 他们共有的蓝眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爸爸也在那儿，他继承了的黑发，那双温暖的在周围有笑纹的黑眼睛，他被他们飞翔的格雷森的绿色和金色服装夹在中间紧紧地被拥抱着。 已经十四年了，他们的面容模糊不清，他的记忆扭曲。妈妈闻起来是什么味道？他记得每当她把他抱在怀里的时候，他都会把脸埋在她的肩膀上，这让他感到很舒服，但是他不记得其他的事了。 究竟爸爸的微笑是什么样子的？他的笑容是否有歪向一边？他的牙齿是否有点排列不齐？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那些他无法记录下来的小细节，那些小细节正在褪色。他不想让它们褪色。也许把每件事都记得那么清楚会让疼痛更加剧烈，更加撕裂他的心，但是如果这意味着他只是能<em>记得</em>，他愿意去付出这些代价。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我的小知更鸟，”妈妈如果在这里，就会低吟道，“不要用你那漂亮的小脑袋为我们担心。”</p>
<p>"你去过你想要的生活吧，迪基,"爸爸会补充说，当他微笑的时候鱼尾纹会皱起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克从墙上滑下来，把自己塞进墙壁和地板间的角落里，膝盖贴着胸口，眼睛盯着地板。</p>
<p>他和妈妈去世时的年纪差不多。 他现在比妈妈还要高，比爸爸还要高，有时候他照镜子的时候还是会看到一双本该是蓝色的温暖的棕色眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到他低下头发现他的膝盖被水打湿，他才意识到他的脸颊上有眼泪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他粗暴地擦着眼泪，看着泪花在红色的棉布上绽放，凝视着潮湿的花瓣和鲜红的花朵变暗。</p>
<p>现在他没有爸爸和妈妈的日子比和他们在一起的日子还要长，但是仍然很痛苦，没有什么能带走这种痛苦。有一次，布鲁斯曾经告诉他，当他第一次来到这个庄园生活的时候，那种疼痛从未真正消失过。 是的，随着时间的推移它会减轻，但它永远不会消失。你用它做了什么决定了你是谁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克认为-希望-爸爸和妈妈会为现在的他感到骄傲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后突然有人用胳膊搂住他的脖子，一个重量压在他未受伤的肩膀上，迪克吃惊地眨了眨眼睛。他抬起头，看到了绿色的眼睛，黑色的短发和低垂的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我——”达米安开始了，迪克本能地用胳膊搂住了他最小的弟弟。“我道歉，理查德。 我不是故意让你难过的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>达米安把脸埋在迪克的肩膀里，紧紧地抓住迪克，比迪克记忆中达米安因为迪克死而复生抱他时抱得还要紧，是的，迪克断了的肋骨有点抗议，但是现在迪克不在乎。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他用手抚摸着达米安的脊背，小心翼翼地越过那条横跨那小小的背部的伤疤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿，”迪克咕哝着，把脸贴在达米安的短发上。 “嘿，没关系，我不该拿你们出气的。”</p>
<p>然后蒂姆突然坐在迪克身边，靠近迪克，摇着头。 “不，你是对的。 你是对的，迪克，我们已经为现在没有意义的事争吵过这么多次了。我们不应该让事态升级到现在这个地步，不应该一直想当然地认为你总是会来平息战争。这次算在我们身上，大鸟。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>听到这话，迪克紧闭双唇，咬紧牙关吸了一口气，叹了口气。 他不知道该如何回应。 他是那个大哥，他不<em>应该</em>处理兄弟之间的竞争吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森“砰”地坐在在他面前的地板上，双腿交叉，咬着他的下嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿，”他开始说，然后闭上嘴，深吸了一口气。“我，我很抱歉，小黄金，然后 -- ”</p>
<p>杰森使劲咽了口口水，迪克看见了他的喉结滚动， “那么，”他说，勉强笑了笑，“告诉我们关于他们的事怎么样？ 你的家人的? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一次，微笑并没有那么困难。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“爸爸? 妈妈? 有些人你们会想见见。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克悲伤并温柔地笑了笑，然后在地上放了一小束粉红色的康乃馨。他走到一边，杰森向前走去，手里拿着白色的帚石楠和紫色的风信子。他跪下，把花束放在康乃馨边，然后让蒂姆向前走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蒂姆也跪了下来，把那朵深红色的玫瑰放在两束花前。然后他转身离开，达米安弯下腰，把他的供物放在其余的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“爸爸妈妈，这些是我的弟弟。杰森是继我之后年纪最大的。他傲慢、冲动、凶狠，但他是个好人。妈妈你会喜欢他的，你会说他很有精神。蒂姆是下一个。他很聪明，也很冷静，只是不知道如何照顾自己。直到我们得到我们需要的休息和食物前他都会会纠缠着我们，但他自己不倒下是不会睡觉的。爸爸你可能会说他很有毅力。你一直都喜欢这样的。还有达米安。他是最小的，但是他总是那么严肃，妈妈你会喜欢一直对他开玩笑直到他终于露出笑容。但是他很勇敢、很坚强，他经历了很多。我想你们会喜欢他们所有人的。我也是，而且我希望你能见见他们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克擦了擦眼泪，然后举起一只手抚弄达米安的头发，紧紧地拥他的每个兄弟一会儿。他低头看了花儿一会儿，又看了看他熟悉的那片土地，当他的三个弟弟挤在一起时，他微微笑了笑。然后他转身，他的兄弟们在他身边一起回到庄园。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他们身后，一枚金色的罗宾标志倚靠在老旧的石头上闪闪发光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*原文为“Dya”和“Dat”，根据上下文推断是“妈妈”和“爸爸”的意思。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原作者备注：<br/>顺便说一句，如果有人想知道的话，我选的这些花确实有着与故事相关的花语。<br/>粉红色康乃馨: 一个母亲永恒的爱，也意味着“我永远不会忘记你”<br/>紫色风信子: 悲伤，道歉，遗憾<br/>白色帚石楠: 保护<br/>深红色玫瑰: 哀悼<br/>一朵盛开的玫瑰通常意味着“我爱你” ，或“我依然爱你”。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>